


Behind Closed Doors

by LoverboyLance1



Series: A Broken Princess [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: A little insight on what Alya and Nino were discussing before getting interrupted by Chloe...





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Keeping this chapter short and sweet, but the next one will be a bit longer! Enjoy!

Alya was horrified as she stepped out of Marinette’s room, a feeling of guilt settling in her stomach. Hearing Chat Noir tell her about the girls sorrow was one thing, but hearing it from Marinette herself? Alya’s heart broke. How could she have let something like this happen, especially to her best friend? She froze. Could she even call her that anymore? There was no way Marinette would forgive her for this, and if she was being honest, she couldn't even forgive herself. She walked to the edge of the terrace, gripping the rail like her life depended on it. 

A hand on her shoulder helped to keep her grounded as she spiraled. She turned around to find herself staring into the eyes of her boyfriend, who also seemed to be in pain, though it wasn’t physical. “What have we done?” Alya whispered, mortified. Tears began to flow in small rivers down her cheeks.

“We fucked up.” Nino replied, wiping a tear from his girlfriends face. 

It took everything in him not to do the same, to just fall to the ground right then and there and sob his heart out as he remembered how hurt, how betrayed Marinette had sounded. Marinette, the sweet little five year old who helped Nino when he fell and scraped his knee. The nice ten year old who listened to some of Nino's first pieces of music. The determined fourteen year old who had stood up to Chloe when she was being rude and mean. The one they all turned to in their times of need. And yet, the one who they abandoned for the word of some liar.

Nino sighed. “We fucked up bad.”

“I can’t believe we turned our backs on her! We were her friends!” Alya couldn’t breathe. Marinette had gone to them and told them she knew Lila was lying. Why wouldn’t Alya believe her? She did have ties to Jagged after all, and had designed his album cover. So why would Alya, the reporter, her friend, not believe her?

It was like a smack to the face. Not only had she not believed Marinette, her best friend, but she had also shunned her and turned her back on her, along with the rest of the class. They had turned their backs on the girl who bent over backwards to help them, because she was their friend. It’s what friends do.

Some friend she was.

Alya was hyperventilating. There was no air, she couldn’t breathe. A hand began rubbing circles on her back, while a soothing voice instructed her to breathe. “J-Just breathe babe, it’s okay.” Alya let out a strangled sob. “I-It’s not okay.” she moaned.

“We told her we were her friends! She believed us! And now look at what happened! She could have gotten akumatized!” Both heroes knew what that felt like, the emptiness you felt inside, the way you were used against your will. It was horrifying and disgusting, and they had almost let Mari befall that same feeling. 

Carapace looked down at his girlfriend sadly. “I-I know.”

Just then Queen Bee came out of the trap door. Rena and Carapace both straightened out, Rena quickly wiping her tears. There was no way she would let Chloe see her in her state of weakness.

“W-What’s up Queenie?” Rena called, trying to keep up her tough girl facade. She just hoped that Chloe hadn’t noticed the small tremor in her voice. Judging from her annoyed expression, she hadn’t. 

“Y-Yeah!” Carapace called out. “I-I’ts getting late!” Both looked at eachother, knowing that they really just wanted to leave and talk and cry by themselves.

all found themselves relying on when times got rough and they needed a friend.

Nino sighed, finally letting a stray tear loose. “We fucked up bad.”

“I can’t believe we turned our backs on her! We're her-w-we were her f-friends!” Alya couldn’t breathe. Marinette had gone to them and told them she knew Lila was lying. Why didn’t Alya believe her? She did have ties to Jagged after all, and had designed his album cover. So why would Alya, the so-called reporter, her best friend, not believe her? 

It was like a smack to the face. Not only had she not believed Marinette, her best friend, but she had also shunned and turned her back on the girl, along with the rest of the class. They had turned their backs on the girl who bent over backwards to help them, not because she wanted something in return, but because she was their friend. Because it's what friends do.

Some friend she was. Some friends they all were.

Alya was hyperventilating. There was no air, she couldn’t breathe. She gasped, trying to get air to her lungs. She felt a hand rubbing circles on her back, while a soothing voice instructed her to breathe. “J-Just breathe babe, it’s okay.” Alya let out a strangled sob. “I-It’s not okay.” she moaned. 

“We told her we were her friends! She believed us! And now look at what happened! She could have gotten akumatized! We know how it feels!” Nino looked away. It was true. Both heroes knew what being akumatized felt like, the emptiness you felt inside, the way you were used against your will. It was horrifying and disgusting, and they had almost let Mari feel the same way they had. 

Carapace looked down at his girlfriend sadly. “I-I know.”

Just then Queen Bee came out of the trap door. Rena and Carapace both straightened out, Rena quickly wiping her tears. There was no way she would let Chloe see her in her state of weakness. 

From the eyeroll they recieved, Chloe didn’t notice or didn’t care about the wavering of their voices. “Oh get over yourselves!” Guess she didn’t notice. “I just can’t be the only one looking after Dupain-Cheng at school!” 

Rena and Carapace tensed. “W-What do you mean?” Carapace asked nervously, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Chloe couldn’t know their secret identities… right? 

Chloe gave them a look of annoyance. “Oh, cram if Lahiffe!”

The two heroes looked at the girl in shock. “W-What, ho-” Chloe sighed, 100 percent done with their shit. “You too, Cessaire.”

Both heroes didn’t know what to do, sparing a dumbfounded glane at eachother before turning back to the blonde, who was looking at them expectantly. “So, how are your sorry asses going to fix things with Dupain-Cheng?”


End file.
